


Humming

by Salustra



Series: Cuddleverse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT:  cuddling, first kiss. <br/>SUMMARY: Sherlock is still humming and John soon finds out why.  <br/>SPOILERS: None really<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humming

John was busy cooking now, trying to ignore Sherlock altogether. He was concentrating solely on the morning fry-up and _absolutely_ not thinking about a shirtless Sherlock pinned under him. Sherlock, still shirtless under his robe, was sitting down perusing through the paper, still humming. 

"Humming, still?" John asked finally, irritation clear in his voice. 

"Was I?" Sherlock responded. "Wasn't aware, apparently I _am_ in a fine mood this morning. Excellent deduction, John. But then you are very good with people, even me. I suppose I count as a person." 

"You do. Sort of." John gasped as the bacon popped and a spot of grease landed on his wrist. He sucked at it for a moment. 

Sherlock's eyes locked on him, focused on the wrist. "Are you all right, John?" 

"Err, what?" John was momentarily distracted by Sherlock actually expressing concern for him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He got back to the fry-up. What was that all about? Why was Sherlock suddenly acting like a human being? 

He still had no answers when he served a good and greasy english breakfast a short while later. "Anything going for today?" He asked. 

"Not a thing," Sherlock replied. "Bored stiff." 

"So why the humming, and the good mood?" 

"Perhaps I slept well. You know I don't often sleep well." 

"I didn't, actually. Why is that?" 

"Can't get my brain to stop thinking long enough to fall asleep so I keep going until I'm exhausted. I am thinking perhaps you being in the bed relaxed me. It's been simply ages since I slept that well." Sherlock bit into the fry-up with relish. "Actually hungry this morning too. Could we make the bedroom thing perhaps an ongoing enterprise?" 

John's brain skidded to a halt. "Err, what?" 

"An ongoing enterprise." 

"As in...we continue to share a bedroom?" 

"Yes, precisely. Now you have it." Sherlock speared a bit of a banger and downed it. 

"Well, umm....yes. I have it, I'm just a little confused. You _want_ to continue sharing a bedroom? With me?" 

"Well certainly not with anyone else. Yes, you." 

John considered this. Could he survive more nights like the last one? But then he looked at Sherlock actually eating and that decided it. "Fine then. Yes, we can." 

~~~~

So here he was again, this time in soft exercise pants and a thin sweatshirt instead of pajamas. Sherlock was still in silken pajama pants with no shirt, black this time. John went through his ritual in the bathroom and again, Sherlock was asleep by the time he got in the bed. 

"Well," he muttered. "Glad to be your sleep talisman." He pulled up the covers, moved as far away from Sherlock as possible, and let himself slowly drift asleep. 

This time he awoke with warmth behind. He had a start as he realized not only was Sherlock wrapped around him, but a firm cock was nestled against against his ass. He whimpered and tried to stay still. Damn Sherlock, damn him damn him! There was no way he could wriggle out of this one so it was attempt to relax again and go back to sleep. He did, finally, manage to drop off back to sleep. 

And awoke to the sound of humming. 

"Now this is two mornings together. Humming?" John asked. 

"Was I? Didn't notice." Sherlock was busy shaving and went back to humming Mozart. 

John figured he might as well ask. "Did you happen to notice anything unusual last night as we slept, Sherlock?" 

"No, nothing out of the ordinary, though I have to say the dog flannel pajamas were apparently more comfortable for you as you're fidgeting and out of sorts this morning." 

"The pajamas? You actually think the pajamas had anything to do with this?" 

"Must be, nothing else changed so far as I can deduce." 

'Either he honestly doesn't know,' thought John, 'or else he's really having me on.' Aloud, he said, "Do you usually remember your dreams or other things when you sleep?" 

"Not usually. But I seldom sleep well." 

"Pleased _you_ slept well," John muttered, deciding to skip past shaving and go straight to coffee and some cereal. He stumbled out into the kitchen and put the coffee on. 

~~~~

The next night it was back to the dog flannel pajamas, hoping they'd prove a shield against the shenanigans of the previous night. Sherlock was back in the blue satin pants and no shirt. 

John wrapped himself in an extra sheet before laying down. It didn't help. He awoke in the middle of the night to a Sherlock plastered against him again. He nudged Sherlock, trying to get him to wake up. Sherlock blinked his eyes sleepily. "Hello, John," he said, and leaned in and kissed him. 

John was too much in shock to do anything but take the kiss and then try and fight the feelings going straight to his cock. "Sherlock, you're asleep." 

"I am not," Sherlock said. "Don't you like this?" He looked puzzled. 

"Well, yes, but...You're asleep. You wouldn't do this...married to your work remember? Flattered by my attentions but, remember?" 

"Sometimes I am an idiot, you've pointed this out, remember?" Sherlock leaned in to kiss him again and John participated this time, pushing back into the kiss. "Now back to sleep with you." Sherlock wrapped an arm around John and held him close. 

This time John didn't mind waking up to humming.


End file.
